paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy
Andrigi, better known as Andy (アンディー Andi), is a dimension hopper from a dimension he calls the "Real World". He is an expert in machinery and interdimensional happenings. Personality Andy is an optimistic, joyous person who can find fun in even the worst of things, mainly his favorite hobby, video games. He enjoys learning the moves of interdimensional heroes, inventing, and, of course, hanging with his friends. However, when the situation becomes dire, Andy can get serious, while still finding time to fit in a wise-crack or joke, and sometimes show off. However, when Andy gets ticked off, watch out! He's known for violent outbursts when angry, but it's hard to drive him that far. Inventions Andy has many inventions at his disposal, all of which he built himself. These inventions can be commonly used or saved for desperate measures, but either way, Andy has them all. Andy's P.A.C.K. Andy's favorite invention is his Personal Ammunition Carrying Kit, AKA his P.A.C.K. It bears a resemblance to the Poltergust 5000, as it was modeled after it. Attached to the P.A.C.K. is a Blaster, capable of firing multiple elemental blasts. However, Andy can extract the physical forms of these elements, in the shape of Auras, and absorb them, giving him those powers. The P.A.C.K. has a pocket-dimension inside of it, allowing storage of infinite objects inside. The P.A.C.K. also gives Andy the ability to teleport, either short or long distances. The P.A.C.K. is also equipped with holographic screens to display radars, maps, alarms, etc. and is equipped with loud speakers to rock out on the go! The A-Van Andy has recently built a high-tech vehicle he calls the A-Van. On the exterior, it looks like a neon orange, semi-rectangular shape of van, with a large, white circle on each side, with a neon orange "A" in each white circle. On the interior, the van has enough seats to fit around 10 people, including Andy himself in the driver's seat. The driver's seat is equipped with a steering wheel, and many buttons, levers, and switches for all of the advenced tech on the van, mainly it's weaponry. It comes equipped with massive amounts of heavy artillery, from flamethrowers to rocket launchers, and includes machine guns, bomb launchers, and lasers. However, the defining feature of the A-Van is the best. Once the van hits 75 miles per hour, it can launch into other dimensions. This is how Andy is able to clear roadblocks and walls without actually ramming into them. 'Stacherang Believe it or not, the mustache on Andy is actually not real! It's an invention he made in his spare time. Using a special adhesive paste on the mustache, Andy can remove and re-attach it at will. It can also be thrown like a boomerang, always coming back to Andy. However, Andy rarely uses it, for there is practically no time that he thinks it's needed in combat. Natural Abilities Andy possesses many incredible abilities, all stemming from years of practice. Andy can jump high, just like the Mario Bros., however, the Bros. surpass his abilities. Years of machinery and work have given Andy super strength, able to lift around 500 lbs. As stated with Andy's P.A.C.K., Andy can remove the physical forms of the elements that his Blaster fires, in the shape of auras, looking like orbs of that element. By absorbing these Auras, he can command the element as if it was a natural power. He can also combine 2 Auras to form an entirely new Aura to boost his abilities. For example, combining his Flame and Earth Auras creates Steel Aura, which gives Andy extra defense, slightly more attack, and low speed. However, Andy's greatest power is his reality-altering Pixel Power. He can do just about anything with this power, from firing orange, pixelly projectiles known as Pixel Shots to creating his own interdimensional portals, the Pixel Power can do it all, even boost Andy's overall power! However, using this causes a distortion in the fabric of space, so Andy prefers not to resort to Pixel Power. Category:Characters Category:Heroes